


Leave What's Heavy Behind

by choppedmint (forevermint)



Series: The Road Not Taken [10]
Category: The Morganville Vampires - Rachel Caine
Genre: Arthur gets angry, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermint/pseuds/choppedmint
Summary: Arthur Dee gets mad after someone insults his mom. A Quick Write.
Series: The Road Not Taken [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558276





	Leave What's Heavy Behind

“Arthur, we don’t time to pick a fight right now.”  
“Come on, dear sister, we always have time for that…”  
Arthur did honestly think that they did. He was used to picking fights. He had, if not a history, then at least a small story regarding what messes he could get into. His sister stood back as Arthur walked forward, waving a hand around the air as if he was conducting some unseen orchestra. "So," he said brightly, his eyes alight with some unseen candle. "What did you say about my mother?"  
There was a tightness to his expression that anyone who knew him would have at once recognized as a no-man's land they didn't want to cross.  
The other boy, however, wasn't so knowledgeable.  
"I said," he repeated, a small sneer on his lips. "That your mother welcomed your father's assistant into her be-"  
He didn't get to finish the word as Arthur punched him. It felt good too. A sting to his knuckles which almost had his hand aching and he shook it loosely, watching the boy clutch his nose while he cowered on the ground.  
"No," said Arthur. "I don't think that was it. I think that was a _new_ insult." His eyes were just a bit wide and he could almost hear his sister cautioning him. "Now, if you want to try again? What did you say about my mother?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another quick write, in this case for Arthur when he was younger. Arthur Dee is semi-based off the historical figure of the same name and I attempt to keep to the broader strokes of his life story. This is another case when this is referencing a situation which Arthur lived through.  
> (See Kelly and John Dee wiki page for more details, though I was a good researcher and didn't actually use wiki for sources.)  
> Prompt from: https://coffin-prompts.tumblr.com/


End file.
